


Track 01: How Can I Live

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they could finally start anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 01: How Can I Live

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series of drabbles I wrote in 2011 for the iPOD shuffle meme (theme: romance and fluff) and because rules suck, I added two bonus tracks. 
> 
> There may be a 2016 version coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
**Track 01:** How Can I Live - Ill Nino

It took Inception to make Arthur realize how much he had missed Eames after their fall out.

It was Inception that made him realized how similar they were. Days, months, and years of Cobb’s never-ending emotional angst was hard to deal with on a nearly daily basis and to have breath of fresh air in the form of the English forger was just what Arthur needed. 

Craved.

They were both used to their own schedules. 

They were stubborn bastards with a penchant for violence and condescension. How he had managed to stay sane without Eames in his life was something he was still trying to figure out. 

Arthur turned from the luggage carousel and spotted Eames standing there, waiting. 

Catching the man's eye, Arthur smiled.


End file.
